Two Months
by Ymaconis
Summary: It's been two months. Two months since Reid practically disappeared. Two months since the first of six people were killed trying to take down a gang suspected to being involved in terrorism. But the two have no connection... Right? R&R.


**Hey. My first attempt at a Criminal Minds story, but I've watched the show a lot, so it shouldn't be too off. However, that being said, I can't guarantee there won't be any OOC-ness in this. Of course, reviews would help me figure out what tweaks need to be made a character when I'm writing them, and it also helps to motivate me to write more.**

**That does NOT mean I need so many reviews before I'll post the next chapter. Updates happen when I have the completed work to update with, no sooner, and no later. **

**Lastly, I don't own Criminal Minds, nor do I expect to own it anytime in the future. Thus, I make no profit from the publication of this story, and shall continue to write solely to get more out there for people to read. Thank you, and enjoy the story. Oh, and this takes place in season 7… There may be spoilers up to episode 11, "True Genius".**

Normal- regular story

_**Bold italics- flashback**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

It had been two months. In that time period, they had only gotten five cases, all of which involved genetic mental disorders, which made Morgan want to punch something due to the irony. Of course, it would be after Reid had left because he was worried about what he thought was an imminent psychotic break that this kind of crap came up.

And Reid had left. Not just the BAU, but Quantico although. Morgan could have dealt with it if the kid had only left the FBI but stayed in the area, but it seemed fate had had other plans. Even Garcia had been unable to find Reid through his bank account. In fact, it was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Hey, we have a case," JJ said, sticking her head into his office. "Hotch told me to tell you that you can sit this one out if you need to… It's in Vegas."

"I'm fine, JJ," Morgan said, following her back to the briefing room. "So what's the case?"

"The local police called us in after a series of murders connected to Las Vegas street gang that defines itself by dealing with heroin," Garcia explained. "So far, there have been a total of four murders."

"Why did they call us in?" Prentiss asked. "Gang violence is to be expected, especially in a place like Vegas…"

"Because," Hotch said, "all of the victims were undercover cops working in an attempt to bring this gang down."

XXXXXXX

"Detective Tomsen," the thirty-something man who greeted them upon their arrival said. "I've had four people working undercover killed in the past month, the last two within a week."

"Agents Morgan, Rossi, Jareau, and Prentiss. I'm Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said. "Why did you wait to call us in until now?"

"Because I couldn't link the murders before now," Tomsen said. "The people I have working the streets knew the risk of getting themselves killed when they got in this, especially after we started busting members."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you trying to accomplish with your undercover cops?" Hotch said.

"It's not a problem, but… Is it going to help you find the killer?" Tomsen asked.

"Everything helps us build a better profile," Hotch responded. "How you keep in contact with your people, what the system is for them to recognize one another, everything."

"Alright, but first you're going to need to know is that they don't have a way of recognizing each other," Tomsen said.

"You serious?" Morgan asked. "How do they not recognize each other? Didn't they all work together before going undercover?"

"Look, Agent Morgan, the undercovers in the gang? That wasn't my move, it was some boss-man in the top ranks," Tomsen explained. "There are cops and FBI agents on those streets, and not one of them works here in Vegas. The guy who's actually in charge figured the gangs would know our faces, and that would make going undercover inadvisable. And I'm not the contact for more than a quarter of these people… I do know where they all were recruited from, though…"

"We're going to need a list of all those you are in contact with, and where the people who are out on those streets are from," Hotch said. "Prentiss, you and Morgan start working on a preliminary profile. JJ, call Garcia, you'll need to run the names Detective Tomsen has for you through the databanks. Rossi and I will go check the latest crime scene."

"I'll have Lucas show you were it is," Tomsen said, and a slightly older man came up with a rather grim look on his face. "You guys are going to be able to catch this guy, right? I mean, there are a few people out there that are basically kids."

"We'll find him," Morgan said, and although he knew Hotch wouldn't show it, the Unit Chief agreed. Not just for the cops undercover, but also because this was Vegas, Reid's home. If…when he came back, he didn't need a serial killer claiming his home town as a territory. So they would catch this sick S.O.B. For Reid, even if he wasn't there for them to tell him so.

XXXXXXX

"Yo, R-Doc. You hear about that crazy shit with the agents that were tryin' to get in the gang gettin' iced?" the burly thirty-five year old asked his slighter companion. "Some are saying the stupid fools deserv'd it. That they shulda knew betta."

"One would think that," R-Doc said without meaning it. He glanced around, checking his watch. Of course she would be late…

"There's Verde," Juno, the hefty man said. "Started to think ya weren't gonna show, girl."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had business to take care of," Verde said. She and the others glanced around to make sure that there was no one else around. "The cops called out for backup."

"Oh yeah they did," R-Doc said, unintentionally being far more bitter than he meant to be. "All the way to the FBI."

"What, did they call in that one team or somethin'?" Juno asked.

"The BAU is here?" Verde asked. "Oh, jeez… How to you plan on keeping them outside this?"

R-Doc shrugged. "As if that's not bad enough, it's Agent Hotchner's team."

"…we can never catch a break, huh?" Verde asked rhetorically. "What's the plan of action? Pretend to be average gang-bangers? Or tell them about what we've found?"

"Avoid them; I doubt they would welcome either of us with open arms," R-Doc said. "And they don't even know Juno, no offense."

"No taken," Juno said. "But how we gonna take down L-boss without backup from the cops?"

"The same way we found out how crooked he is," R-Doc said firmly. "By blending in, not drawing attention to ourselves, and keeping our work under wraps."

"If it gets out of hand…" Verde said, and she knew the others could tell what she was implying.

"If we lose control, we'll tell them," R-Doc agreed. "But not before."

XXXXXXXX

"So what exactly are you going after these guys for?" Prentiss asked. She looked at the pictures of the Diablo Rojos and the crime scenes, wondering what could be so bad that it made someone starting killing Federal agents.

"Heroin dealing, murder, assault, the normal stuff, but there's also been rumors that the boss is into arms dealing, and may be working on building a homegrown terrorist cell," Tomsen explained.

"Damn," Morgan said. "No wonder this is so big a project."

"Issue is, we can't nail anyone down without solid proof," Tomsen said.

"Garcia ran the names, but she couldn't find anything that would lead to this," JJ said. Turning to Tomsen, she asked, "Would of the UCs have a complete list of everyone out on the streets?"

"Erm…" Tomsen said, rummaging through some files. "Yeah, I think… Here it is. One agent and two ex-FBI people have complete lists because of their particular situation. I don't have any real information on them, though. Just that the girl works for NYPD and the other ex-agent is from somewhere in the south. I don't have anything on the FBI UC. Sorry."

"Hey, every little bit helps," JJ said. "Do you know long this girl has been working for the NYPD? I can have our technical analyst look up information on them, but in a year range would help."

"I think she's been works there for around three to five years, but I'm not positive," Tomsen said.

"It's ok, that's a big help," JJ said, pulling out her cell phone.

"_Speak and be recognized, mortal."_

"Hey Garcia, I need you to look something up for me," JJ said.

"_Of course, my dove. What is it?"_

"I need a list of female ex-FBI agents that are worked for NYPD," JJ said. "We think they've been working there three to five years, but that's a given."

"_So I should expand the parameters a bit, and… Oh. Well, THAT'S interesting."_

"What is it?" JJ asked, mouthing to Morgan that they might have a lead.

"_There has been a single hiring of a female ex-FBI agent that fits in your time frame, but I doubt it's your unsub, Jayje."_

"What makes you think that?" JJ asked, frowning now. Garcia rarely thought someone she looked up wasn't their unsub unless they had been permanently injured or were deceased.

"_Because four and a half years ago, NYPD hired one Elle Greenaway. And even she was in rehab before that, I refuse to believe Elle was involved in these murders."_

"Elle is one of UCs?" JJ asked, eyebrows raised and her tone (and the name) getting Morgan's full attention. "…wait, rehab? What was she there for?"

"_She was an alcoholic. Luckily, she went and got the help she needed."_

"…Thanks, Garcia. I'll call if we hear anything."

"_Erm, JJ? You know how I've been monitoring Reid's card and his bank account?"_

"Did you find something?" JJ asked, excitement building. If they could find Reid, everything could go back to normal.

"_Yeah, but… Here's the weird part. Can you think of any reason Reid would need an MRI? Because he paid for one, with his money…"_

"No, Garcia, I haven't got a clue," JJ said honestly. "But where was this?"

"_And now for the second weird thing… Reid's in Vegas, Jayje."_

_**XXXXXXX**_

"_**Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan said. "You ok? You're looking kinda pale…"**_

"_**I'm fine, Morgan," Reid said, although even he knew he didn't sound fine. But then again, it wasn't his fault the headaches were back.**_

"_**You sure? You know, you have a lot of vacation time saved up…"**_

"_**I don't need a vacation, Morgan," Reid snapped, being to lose his temper. "This last case just… Got to me, that's all."**_

"_**Hey, I hear ya man," Derek said, scrunching up his nose. "It was a pretty messed up case…"**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

"Let me get this straight," Morgan said, pacing. "Not only is Elle, our old team member, one of the undercovers here, but she was in rehab because she was an alcoholic? And on top of that, Pretty Boy's here, in Vegas, and we only know this because he went in for an MRI?"

"Another one?" Prentiss asked, but louder than she meant to. It was only supposed to be her how heard that.

"What do you mean, another one?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So what are people's guesses on what's going on here? And as to the events that made Reid, well, that's what the flashbacks are for. Although in a way, it's less of a flashback, more of a time jump thing… Meh.**


End file.
